


Maxie's First Christmas in Sanctuary

by SassmasterMaxie



Series: Self Indulgent Trash Fics [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, My OTP, NSFW, NSFW like whoa, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Two men who love each other and make sure one another are pleasured and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Christmas in Sanctuary. Maxie’s first real Christmas that he’s celebrated, and he wants to treat his love Matsu to something truly special.





	Maxie's First Christmas in Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loupgaros](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Loupgaros).



The town of Sanctuary had been properly decked out for the festive season. A multitude of coloured lights had been set up around the area, and a large tree had been put up in the centre, decorated with lights and several shiny items that had been temporarily repurposed as baubles. A rather thick layer of radioactive snow blanketed the entire settlement.

Maxie was adding the finishing touches to a gift that he was planning to give to Matsu for Christmas, humming to himself as he fastened the last few parts. Stepping back to admire his handiwork, he was interrupted by a soft yet familiar trill. Turning around, he caught sight of the tabby patterned Maine Coon.

“You think he’ll like it, Lucifer?” Maxie crouched down so he could stroke over the cat’s fur as the feline lightly hopped into his arms. A brief snuggle before he turned back to the handmade gift. “What do you think?” Then Lucifer trilled again. The hybrid grinned. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Setting Lucifer down, the cat nuzzled his leg before padding towards the door of the workshop. He headed over to the door and peered outside, noticing a familiar figure in the distance.

Even on this day there was no real rest to be had. Work still had to be done. Maxie headed over to the figure, grinning even more brightly when he saw that it was Matsu. Throwing his arms around the man, he purred happily and pressed close. They had only been official life partners (Matsu had coined the term due to his dislike of marriage terms) for a mere few days and the excitement still hadn’t worn off. After a brief hugging session, Matsu handed Maxie a shovel and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Since the snow stopped, we should at least clear the snow so that we can gather the whole of Sanctuary for dinner. How is it coming along?”

Maxie updated his love on the progress of Christmas dinner while helping to clear paths between all the houses and the town hall so that the settlers had a safe path. The snow may have looked pretty and powdery now but Matsu knew that snow could be trouble later on, so it was best to clear it now. It was rather cold but the temperature meant they were spurred on enough to get it done quicker and get inside to warm up before dinner was served.

It was early evening by the time it came to serve dinner and the whole of Sanctuary were exchanging their gifts. Maxie was just finishing the vegetables while Matsu addressed the settlement. Then all the food was brought out and Maxie grinned as the room was filled with appreciative murmurs. “Hopefully you’re all hungry. ‘Cause there’s a lot of food to get through…” Soon the food was dished out between the many hungry settlers and there was even enough for seconds.

After the meal, the settlers were giving Maxie some more appreciation for his cooking. Even Matsu was and he was beaming. Then the hybrid leaned in to whisper into his love’s ear, “I got something to show you for your gift.” Then he stood back to head outside, waving to the settlers. Matsu nodded and headed outside, gasping lightly when Maxie covered his eyes.

“Okay, walk to the workshop. It’s okay, I’ll guide you.” Matsu began to walk with minimal instruction from his love. The route was just too familiar to him. Maxie grinned as they headed inside. “Right a bit, right a bit… okay, stop.”

“What is it?” Matsu was trying to peep through the gaps between Maxie’s fingers. Then the hybrid removed his hands and motioned to the armour stand that was in front of the General. “Oh…”

Maxie moved over to point to it in more detail. “I’ve been working on this for a while now.” He looked down at his hands, which had been covered in a multitude of tool marks. “I thought… well, y'know… something special. For my road warrior. And the man who has made me so happy…” He smiled, chewing on his lip briefly. “Full treated leather. Learned how to make shadowed leather so it’d look even better. Extra metal plating on the shoulders, chest, back and legs to make sure you’re well-protected. And… I made so it’d be comfortable, but it’d protect you well.

For a while Matsu couldn’t speak. Then he just simply pulled Maxie close and hugged him tightly. "I love it. Thank you so much…” The hybrid purred in response and nuzzled close. “Will you help me try it on?”

After a few minutes of fiddling, Matsu was soon in his new attire. It was a little difficult since the armour still needed to be broken in a little but other than that, he liked the fit. It was snug yet easy for him to move around in and as he admired his new look in a nearby shiny surface, he grinned. “I don’t think I could ever thank you enough. It’s perfect.”

“It’s nothing compared to what you gave me a few days ago.” Maxie smiled as he ran his fingers over the ring he was wearing. “I don’t think I could top that.”

Matsu returned the smile and drew Maxie close, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I still love it.” Then he stepped back and posed briefly. “Do you think I look good?”

“I think it looks real sexy on you.” Then the hybrid flashed a knowing smirk. “But it’d look so much sexier on the floor~”

“How did I guess you were going to say that?” Matsu grinned before he led Maxie out of the workshop and upstairs to the bedroom, chuckling lightly. “Though I’m sure you meant the bedroom floor…” Carefully unfastening the new outfit, he allowed it to drop to the floor in full view of his love before he carefully laid it on the back of a chair, watching as Maxie undressed. Then the General moved to lay back on the bed, slowly stroking over his cock as he watched Maxie, admiring the ripple of muscles down his back whenever his wings and tail moved. Then as the hybrid moved onto the bed, he pulled him close and began to trace fingers over skin and scale.

“Mmm… I love it when you do that…” Maxie let out a soft moan as he leaned down to kiss along Matsu’s neck, legs straddled about his love’s waist. Sharp teeth trailed along the skin hard enough to be felt but not hard enough to draw blood. “You’re so good to me…” Then he gasped as he felt Matsu guiding him down onto his hard cock, biting his lip as he felt the thick girth pushing deep within. It was only then that he allowed himself to let out the breath he’d been holding and he slowly rolled his hips. It didn’t seem to matter how many times they joined this way, the feeling never ceased to amaze him.

Matsu smiled and ran a hand down Maxie’s back before rolling them both over so that he was on top, setting a slow pace. “This time… I want to take it slow. I’m going to make it more meaningful…” The hybrid let out a needy whimper, not used to the pace being so slow but it seemed to heighten every sensation that ran through his body. Fingers reached up to grasp his love’s shoulders firmly, his tail moving to coil around the other’s waist as his back arched lightly.

“M-Matsu…” The hybrid gasped and even the slowed pace wasn’t enough to stop his hair trigger. He moaned out, claws digging into skin briefly as he climaxed between them, covering both of them in a hot, heavy load. His back arched further and he pressed closer, wrapping his legs around his love’s waist and dragging claws down his back as the heat was once again building in his belly.

This was far more intimate and sensual despite the raging primal desires that bubbled within. An erotic dance of scents and sensations that consumed them both in a passionate fire as that languid pace continued, Maxie’s moans of delight and need sounding all the more musical to Matsu’s ears. How could a mere change of pace create what felt like such perfect moments? Neither knew exactly, but they did know that it just felt right. Matsu ran a hand down his love’s thigh and only picked up his pace when he felt that he could no longer hold back the tension. As much as he wanted to draw out these moments and make them last longer, he couldn’t deny himself too long. With several deep thrusts, he let out a long gasping moan as he released his hot load deep into his love’s body, panting lightly as he felt those muscles squeezing his cock, drawing every last bit of seed out.

Slowly he withdrew for a moment, cuddling up to Maxie with a gentle smile on his face. The hybrid curled into the warmth and let out a lazy purr, though he was still very much aroused, trying to grind against Matsu’s leg. “Mmm… that felt so good… but… I just need more of you…” Maxie found that he could barely think of anything else through the red haze of lust. Matsu chuckled softly and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“Any chance of this inside me then?” A smirk had appeared on the General’s lips as his fingers trailed over the ridged shaft and down to the laden balls. Despite the fact that he was still getting his breath back, he was just as eager as Maxie was, straddling him briefly before lowering himself onto the shaft. It took a great deal of effort for the hybrid not to climax there and then as he felt his cock going deep within his love’s heated body, hips rolling upward.

Matsu couldn’t hold back the long moan as the ridges and nubs teased him from within, brushing against all his sensitive spots and even finding new ones. He rocked his hips in time with his love’s movements, his head tipping back for a moment before he leaned forward to capture Maxie’s lips in a deep and hungry kiss, feeling the hybrid’s tongue dancing with his own. A deep moan sounded within his throat as he felt those claws scraping down his back, raising red welts on tawny skin.

The kiss was eventually broken but only so Maxie could get some air as he rolled them over so he was on top, purring lowly. “I’ll give you all of me… just as you are mine, I am yours…” The words were spoken with slightly laboured breaths as he picked up his pace a little, leaning in to nip at Matsu’s neck. The General let out a gasp and pulled Maxie as close as he could, nails digging into skin and scale roughly.

“Don’t hold back…” Matsu’s voice had a hint of challenge mixed in with the lust. “I want to feel how much power you have. I want to feel everything…” There was an acknowledging gleam in Maxie’s eyes before his tail flicked to the side and his wings spread out as fully as they could, then one lust filled look between them before he immediately picked up pace, hips bucking rapidly against Matsu’s body as he plunged in and out of the tight heat.

The General had to grasp his love’s shoulders tightly, the bedsprings creaking loudly beneath them as Maxie kept up his pace, their scents and sounds mingling together in a heady haze of passion that seemed to drown out all else. It was just them in that moment and the heat coiled and burned deep within.

Maxie didn’t know how he was keeping himself from climaxing again, but the tension within was building to the point where he didn’t know if he could hold back any longer. Matsu grasped his neck and pulled him down roughly, nipping at an ear.

“Give me everything you’ve got…” His words were a husky growl. Maxie needed no further persuasion. One, two, three more deep thrusts before he felt the coil within his belly snap and he filled Matsu with such a heavy load that some of it was even forced out and was running down his thighs. The hybrid rocked his hips a few more times and then slowly pulled free, moving up to embrace his love in a tangle of limbs.

“That felt so good… and I hope you enjoyed your Christmas present.” Maxie was smiling faintly, purring like a happy cat.

“Just having you here is the best Christmas present I could ask for…”


End file.
